Talk:Nice While It Lasted/@comment-15883281-20200213225419
To me this episode was a mind game. Like... while it kind of tried to go out "quietly into that good night", I do feel like this is essentially the... Inception ending. Every interaction feels... orchestrated. Not THAT obviously orchestrated as the whole previous episode, but... everything still acts out as if it was in BJ's head. Peanutbutter's goof with the Hollywoo letter felt like something BJ would think of Peanutbutter. Even the presence of those two reporter birds kind of illustrates BJ's past memories. I mean, this is what BJ naturally thought of PB, what happened in the early episodes, before things started piling up. He almost remembered PB in the best... possible way, surrounded by things that were relevant at the time. Plus the fact that PB brought BJ to the observatory, another meaningful place for BJ. Todd's scene at the beach revolved around everything BJ tried to use as an excuse. Goals, staying out of trouble... Todd was like a reflection of his own explosive nature. And then it culimated in the "turn yourself around" allegory. The intro always ended up with BJ in the pool, the foreshadowing was Death Note-esque, but BJ was always... on his back. And, when he was drunk and drowning, he presumably was face-down. So instead of someone saving him... maybe that was his brain telling him to... turn around? Turn on his back, not face-down, not drowning? The whole scene with PC is felt extremely staged. The absence of Judah, the fact that the wedding revolved around business... it felt like this is what BJ imagined her wedding would be like. This is what he would have wanted to tell her... And when he, once again, goes hopeful about his career, she quickly tries to calm him down, almost as if hinting that... there is no future. There is nothing to be hopeful about. She even simply says that "she can recommend some excellent people", hinting that she wasn't... going to represent him anymore. And finally, Diane... When BJ suggests that it could be the last time they meet(which is fairly weird, because if he turned his life around, starred in things, and as she is already married - what would stop them from visiting each other?) - she quickly changes her tone and wholeheartedly thanks him and say that she has to tell him "something", but he stops her and goes on to tell his "life's story", that ends with the proverbial "life's a ***ch and then you die". To which she replies "sometimes". And even though she adds that "sometimes life's a ***ch and then you keep living" - it might reflect that everyone involved with BJ... they still have to go on living. Their lives do not necessarily get better, they do not get younger. I know that this is overthinking it, but... the show needed some kind of finale that wasn't as grotesque as episode 15, yet... Episode 15 has really... told us what we needed to know. I view prison as an allegory to death, and his free day... as almost like an imaginary goodbye to everyone, who weren't in his nightmare. Yes, this theory falls apart if you think about Hollyhock or Charlotte, but... as I said, this is just my view. For all we know, BJ as a show is over, BJ's life could be over too. And this episode feels like it was intentionally written to feel that way. There is a good indie russian movie - "Faster than Rabbits", which... essentially is a mixture between Episodes 15 and 16. Like, as if Episode 16 was squeezed into the narrative of 15. Which is probably the reason I came up with this theory in the first place. It's just that the conclusion of that movie... which is pointless to spoil, because it's not available globally... It resounds with what Diane had to say and never did. The show ends on an awkward silence with a deep song. Maybe Diane wanted to say that he... really is dead. That this "is" the last time... and she is still grateful to him. But instead... the camera just pans out to the sky. And that gives PTSD to anyone, who has played To the Moon. So, yeah, thanks, Raphael, for giving me PTSD. Edit: Also can't believe I forgot how the episode started. It really does foreshadow that silent scene with Diane, which then leads into the flatline, and the MAIN headline suggesting "Bojack dead", with only a side, optional column kind of setting up this episode, where he is supposed to be alive. Like his waking up in the hospital, his whole being "not dead" is just some kind of... "dream within a dream" of him hanging onto that call to Diane, during which he was consumed in the last episode.